


I don't know

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	I don't know

Dick’s body was warm and heavy as the older man pushed Tim against the wall. Dick panted, breathed several light kisses into the teen’s neck. Tim moaned low and folded back his head. Dick’s hands wasn’t idle, he unbuttoned the younger Mr Wayne’s white shirt, from bottom to the top, but he didn’t touched the tie and the highest button. Dick brushed one of Tim’s nipples with his fingertips through the fabric. Tim twitched and softly moaned.

Dick chuckled against the teen’s hot skin, and he lead his fingers under the shirt to touch the hard nipple’s bare skin. Tim’s knees trembled, he had to cling onto the man’s arm. The teen felt his limbs started to prickle, all his strength left his body, for a minute he thought he go crazy.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asked Tim with chocking voice, fingers run into Dick’s ebony locks.

“Teasing you” Answered the man.

Tim heard the wet noise as Dick’s lips parted, and right after he felt the mad heat embraced his nipple. Tim groaned, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to hide his voice.

“Dick.” Whispered the teen. “Sto-stop it… We might be get caught…”

“Lower your sweat voice.” Advised the acrobat between sucking and licking Tim’s skin.

“I-I can’t… God, Dick!”

Dick straightened himself and without hesitation and search, he covered Tim’s lip with his own. They opened their mouth in the meantime to taste and feel the other. Tim rolled his hips, Dick lifted one of his thighs and pushed it against the teen’s legs. Tim saw stars from the pleasure and he broke the kiss to moan.

“Dick… Dick… please…”

“Want me to fuck you?” Asked Dick from Tim’s skin on his neck. He breathed a kiss on it. “You must be hate me now… I’m teasing you too much…”

Tim stared at the man with wondering eyes.

“No, Dick… I don’t know how to hate you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
